JumpStart books
JumpStart has released many books, including workbooks, activity books, and stories. Overview In the 90s, some of the JumpStart games included printable workbooks, in the form of digital file stored with the game's contents. Each of these workbooks contained activities related to its associated game's curriculum, and usually incorporated characters and story elements from the game as well. In 1999, Entertainment Publications Inc. published a series of activity books featuring JumpStart characters for their Summer Vacation series. These books are intended to provide readers with a variety of activities during summer vacation, such as craft and journal ideas, short stories to read, and puzzles to solve. The content of these books isn't strictly educational. Starting in 2000, Knowledge Adventure and Scholastic launched a series of JumpStart books for Pre-K, Kindergarten, 1st Grade, and 2nd Grade age levels. Most of these were workbooks; there were also several Readers, children's books geared to the reading levels of the various grades. The workbooks had commonalities with the games they were based on, such as featuring the same characters, story elements, difficulty levels, and a rewards system; in this case, stickers which were to be used in the event of completing worksheets or sections. All of these books were illustrated by Duendes del Sur. The character designs are generally the same as those featured in the JumpStart Advanced series, but there are small deviations, especially in the earlier books (e.g. some of the early books depicted Hopsalot with a red shirt and buck teeth). Some books also feature different outfits based on the theme and story line of the book. In 2005, JumpStart released several printable stories based on the new series, then known as JumpStart World. These stories were made available to download from the JumpStart website. In 2007, physical copies of some of these short stories were included with the JumpStart Ready to Learn System bundle. In 2011, JumpStart released its first graphic novel, JumpStart Windy Hollows. List of books Printable Workbooks Included with Games *JumpStart Baby (1998) printable workbook *JumpStart Preschool (1998) printable workbook *JumpStart Pre-K printable workbook *JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) printable workbook *JumpStart Reading for Kindergartners printable workbook *JumpStart Math for Kindergartners printable workbook *JumpStart 1st Grade (2000) printable workbook *JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island printable workbook *JumpStart Artist printable workbook JumpStart Summer Vacation Activity Books *JumpStart Summer Vacation Activity Book for 1st Grade *JumpStart Summer Vacation Activity Book for 2nd Grade *JumpStart Summer Vacation Activity Book for 3rd Grade *JumpStart Summer Vacation Activity Book for 3rd or 4th Grade *JumpStart Summer Vacation Activity Book for 4th Grade JumpStart Books Published by Scholastic Workbooks Pre-K * Uppercase Letters * Colors, Shapes & Sizes * Word Games (2001) * Following Directions * Letter Games (2000) * Rhyming Words * Match & Remember * Number Games (2001) * Counting 1-20 * Thinking Skills = Compilations = * JumpStart Prep: Entering Pre-K (contains Colors, Shapes & Sizes, Uppercase Letters, and Counting 1-20) * Jumbo Workbook (contains all titles) Kindergarten * Lowercase Letters * Reading Readiness * Sounds & Letters * Storytelling * Reading & Writing * Health & Safety * Shapes, Sizes & Sequences * Time & Measurement * Math Readiness * Science & Nature = Compilations = * JumpStart Prep: Entering Kindergarten Grade (contains Lowercase Letters, Reading Readiness, and Math Readiness) * Jumbo Workbook (contains all titles) 1st Grade * Phonics * Reading * Parts of Speech * Super Spelling * Sounds * Math * Time & Money * Math Readiness * Vowels & Consonants * Environment = Compilations = * JumpStart Prep: Entering 1st Grade (contains Phonics, Reading, and Math) * Jumbo Workbook (contains all titles) 2nd Grade * Phonics * Reading & Writing * Prefixes & Suffixes * Spelling Challenge * Parts of Speech * Reading & Social Studies * Time & Money * Math * Math Workshop * Science = Compilations = * JumpStart Prep: Entering 2nd Grade (contains Phonics, Reading & Writing, and Math) * JumpStart 2nd Grade Homework Helper: Math (contains Math, Math Workshop and Time & Money) * Jumbo Workbook (contains all titles) Readers Pre-K * Lost and Found in JumpStart Town * Eleanor's Enormous Ears Kindergarten * Rain, Rain, Go Away 1st Grade * Just in Time! * Hopsalot's Garden * A Wild Weather Day 2nd Grade * CJ and the Mysterious Map * The Great Paint Problem Activity books * ABC Fun * 123 Fun JumpStart World Stories *Eleanor Has A Map (2005) *Where Is Hopsalot? (2005) *Frankie and CJ Take A Hike (2005) *Pierre and the Big Peach (2005) *Kisha's Big Job (2005) *Frankie's Garden (2005) *Kisha Likes To Paint (2005) *CJ and The Chest of Gold (2005) *Eleanor and The Bluebird (2005) *A Good Day For Music (2005) JumpStart Graphic Novels *JumpStart Windy Hollows (2011) Gallery JSBook ABCfun.jpg JSBook 123fun.jpg JSBook PreKWordGames.jpg JSBook 2GMathv2.jpg JSBook PreKCounting1-20.jpg JSBook KReadingReadiness.jpg JSBook 1GTime&Money.jpg JSBook KMathReadiness.jpg JSBook 1GVowels&Consonants.jpg JSBook PreKNG.jpg lost and found in jumpstart town.jpg eleanor's ears.jpg rain rain go away.jpg hopsalot garden book.jpg just in time.jpg a wild weather day.jpg cj and the mysterious map.jpg the great paint problem.jpg js super spelling book.jpg d_23179.jpg Category:Books